


Mending Hearts

by MissSpideyPool



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chan is a toddler, Chan's mother fails, Fluff and Angst, Hansol is a good bro, Jeonghan is a mess of sunshine, Jihoon is Jihoon, Literally a toddler, M/M, Mingyu blushes alot, Wonwoo has trust issues, Wonwoo is an emotional mess, basically they are all a mess in their own way, but this is kind of fun, frat boys, imma stop making random tags now, sniveling boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpideyPool/pseuds/MissSpideyPool





	1. Moving In

Wonwoo hates every one of his friends right now for abandoning him to move to his new apartment on his own. Maybe it is last minute. Maybe it is everyone's normal work time. And maybe one or two of them had told him to wait until later so they could help. 

Still he hates them all the same.

Arms packed with boxes he makes his way up the flight of stairs to his new place. He had left the door propped open for easier maneuvering. This side of town is much nicer than most so he isn't worried about anyone wandering in. He adds the boxes to the pile and pulls out his phone. He has two new messages. 

From: The Power Couple,

Hey my dad is going to let me have the truck later so we can move your furniture. [Take it easy Woo, there’s no rush. Wait and let us help.<3 °•°!]

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan have been together longer than Wonwoo can remember. They are completely inseparable. The two live together. Work together. Everything. They even share a phone. Wonwoo is pretty good at telling the difference. Although Jeonghan will put what he adds to texts in parentheses. Most of the time at least, sometimes he likes to try to pretend he is Seungcheol and be ridiculous.  
He shoots back a quick thanks and assures Jeonghan not to worry. Momma Jeonghan on the job at all times. He moves on to the next message. 

From: Decaprio,

Hey man I'll be out of class is like an hour. Come swing by and get me and we can tag team your shit. 

 

Hansol is basically his adopted younger brother. They had met years ago and the younger has been stuck to him like glue ever since. Not that Wonwoo minds. He's rather fond of the kid.  
He tells the boy sure and to meet him at the main entrance in an hour. 

Pocketing the device he looks around at the stuff. He hasn't got much done really. The whole situation is a bit rushed. Happening way too fast. Wonwoo feels a little relieved though. He knows he will feel even better once he has all his possessions here and out of Yoosang's apartment. 

Jeonghan may not think there is a rush but there is. The faster he is away from the other, the better. Time to go one with a happier and healthier outlook on life. No longer under the pressure that is Yoosang.  
He takes a break and lies on the carpeted floor playing on his phone. Half an hour or so flies by before he knows it. Hoping up he gets back to work getting the few small boxes from his car up to the apartment so he can go grab Hansol.

When he comes back up, arms full he instantly notices his phone is not on the floor where he had left it. The charger it had been connected to is, but not the device. 

Putting down the box he pats down his pockets. To his dismay it is not on him. Fuck, he hopes he hadn't been too trusting and someone had come in and stole his phone. 

"Fuck.." he grumbles, carding his fingers through his hair. He starts to head back down to his car to check it when he hears a familiar jingle. It's the opening theme to one of the games on his phone he plays a lot.  
He hunts the apartment for the source of the faint sound before finding himself in front of one of the closets. Now he hesitates. What if it is a burglar? What if they're armed? 

A moment of panic washes over him before he sucks it up and steels himself. He is no coward. If there is someone there then he will take care of them. 

Grabbing the door handle he throws open the door and a tiny scream fills his ears. It's piercing and he wonders if his ear drums are bleeding. Looking down he finds a small boy. In his hand is Wonwoo's phone.  
Small dark orbs stare up at him in shock. "What.." he starts but is cut off by a deep voice from the direction of the doorway. "Chan!?"

Wonwoo is about to look over his shoulder when the boy shouts 'daddy' and bolts out from the closet and towards his front door. He is right on the boy’s heels and watches in mild annoyed humor as the child is scooped up by some guy. 

The man in his doorway, cooing at the child is tall. Taller than Wonwoo, and looks rather muscular. He's attractive too. His brunette hair falls into his eyes as he pouts at the boy. 

"Hey." Wonwoo calls out as he steps closer. The duo in his doorway turns their attention to him. The brunette instantly breaks out into an apologetic smile. "Oh hi. Um I'm sorry for Chan busting in on you." The voice that leaves the male is deep and velvety. His canines are poking out and Wonwoo can't recall ever seeing anyone with such prominent canines before.

Not sure of what to say the owner of the apartment just nods. They both notice the phone in the boys hand at the same time. 

The tall neighbor, Wonwoo is assuming they live in the building as well, meets his gaze and looks apologetic again. "Chan you little snot why are you making trouble?" The male scolds but there is obvious affection in his voice.  
Wonwoo feels a little out of place at the cute display and looks off to the side, eyeing his boxes. At the sound of shuffling he looks up and the duo has come closer and Wonwoo's phone is sitting in the man's hand. "Here I'm sorry about all this. We came out to check the mail box and when I turned around he had scampered off." 

"Oh, um, it's ok. No harm done." he says taking back his phone. The smile the taller male gives reminds Wonwoo of a puppy. "My name is Mingyu, and this little stinker is my son Chan." Mingyu states, hugging the boy a little closer. Wonwoo offers the boy a kind smile and is relieved that he gets one in return. He is a little surprised that this cute kid could belong to Mingyu. The male doesn't look any older than himself.

"I see you are just moving in." Mingyu assesses, looking around the barren apartment. Nodding Wonwoo tucks his hands into his pocket. "Yea I am. Oh my name is Wonwoo." he adds in realizing he hadn't done that. "Nice to meet you Wonwoo." Mingyu says, flashing another smile that shows off his canines. "Wonu!" Chan chimes in, smiling brightly and Wonwoo inwardly coos at his cuteness. 

Mingyu's mouth opens to say something but is cut off by Wonwoo's phone coming to life. Throwing his guest, (Would Mingyu and Chan be considered guests by now?) an apologetic smile he pulls his phone out.

Incoming call: Dicaprio

Shit Wonwoo had forgotten all about going to get Hansol! He had totally lost track of time!

"Sorry I have to get this." he breathes out quickly. Mingyu just nods, a soft grin still on his face. "Hey Hansol I'm sorry I got distracted." he apologizes as soon as the line connects. "Dude what the actual fuck?" comes the younger boy’s English response.

"I'm sorry I am on my way now. I'll buy us all pizza to make up for it."

"You better. By the way Jun is going to help too, he wants pizza." the boy adds and Wonwoo can practically hear the smirk. "Ugh that's a lot of pizza...ok I’m out the door. Bye." hanging up he turns and is a little startled to see Mingyu and Chan still there. He had kind of forgotten about them now that he is having a cheese and pepperoni crisis. Enough pizza to feed him, Hansol, Jun, the power couple and potentially Sooyoung is going to be expensive...

"Sorry I forgot to go pick up my brother." Wonwoo explains, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Mingyu waves him off and bounces Chan a bit. "Well we won’t hold you up anymore. Sorry again for earlier." the taller says again, back stepping towards the door that is still propped open. "No worries, really." Wonwoo assures him, snatching his keys off of one of the boxes as he follows.

"I'll see you around Wonwoo." Mingyu smiles attractively as Chan yells 'bye Wonu!" as they head off to the other end of the hall. Wonwoo watches them go before remembering once again he is already late and quick shuts and locks his door before flying down the stairs.

He is sure he should have about three speeding tickets before coming to a screeching halt in front of Hansol and Junhui. "About time!" Hansol yells at him in English as he slides into the passenger seat while Jun chuckles getting into the back. "What did you do hyung? Take a nap?" Hansol teases, lightly punching his arm. Taking one hand off the wheel he punches the younger back. "Hey older people are fragile, watch it!" he warns, smirking as Hansol rubs his sore deltoid. "Yah, and child abuse is illegal!" 

"Ok children let’s all behave now." Jun interjects, leaning up between the two seats, smirking. "Oh shut it Jun." Wonwoo chuckles and Hansol tries to shove the boy back into his seat by his face. There is a lot more good hearted bickering all the way to Wonwoo's old apartment.

"Is HE here?" Hansol asks in an almost growling fashion. "Woah, Wonwoo get your pitbull." Jun teases, but puts a calming hand on the boys shoulder. Scowling Wonwoo opens his door shaking his head. "Relax, he isn't here. We agreed he would be gone all day and all my stuff would be gone today." the oldest answers, leaving the vehicle. The two younger exchange looks but quickly follow.

It takes them close to two hours to box up the rest of his miscellaneous belongings. It probably wouldn't have taken that long but wonwoo had to keep babysitting Hansol and Jun who kept thinking up pranks to leave for Sooyang. He had momentarily forgotten until it was too quiet. When he had found them Jun was biting back laughter as Hansol was farting on Yoosang's pillow. Pants down and all. 

He has made it a point not to let them out of his sight for even a second. Now he just has to listen to them ping pong devilish ideas back and forth and giggle like little kids at their brilliant ideas. If he is honest, at least half of them are almost tempting. Even after scolding the boys for their fart prank he hadn't put any effort into washing the pillow. Instead he had simply put it back exactly where it had been. 

As they are fitting what boxes they can in Wonwoo's small car, Seungcheol and Jeonghan pull up. "My children!" Jeonghan yells out the passenger window all beaming sunshine smile as he waves. Seungcheol looks concerned at his eccentric boyfriend's antics and has a firm grip on Jeonghan's shirt as he whips the truck into a parking spot one handed.

The power couple, mainly Seungcheol, help with piling the rest of the boxes in the bed of the truck before moving on to Wonwoo's bed and bedroom set. Jeonghan hovers closely firmly firing off orders and instructions. No one really gives him any static about it though. They all knew Jeonghan wouldn't really be of any help today. They do do their fair share of grumbling at the long haired prince of sass however.

Finally all packed up they fit where they can in the two vehicles, which means Hansol riding in the bed of Cheol's dad's truck, back to Wonwoo's apartment. Wonwoo runs on ahead of them to unlock and prop open the door for them. Conveniently about ten minutes into heaving boxes up three flights of stairs Hoshi and Jihoon show up in the taller's flashy car. The two are polar opposites as per usual but they fall in to help move things along.  
Wonwoo is sweaty, winded, and all his limbs ache as he lies on the floor of his front room. All of his things have officially been moved in. now his floor is littered with other sweaty, achy and hungry boys. “Pizza.” Honsol whines from somewhere off to the side. Wonwoo is too tired to look up to see where. Immediately he can hear all of the rest of his guest saying the same. 

Groaning he pulls his phone and looks up the closest pizza place. Wonwoo feels the weight of their order heavily in his wallet. They had helped him so he guesses he can at least feed them. He sets them to unpacking some of the easily to put up stuff so he and Hansol can go get the pies.

Later as they sit in a big circle on his floor Wonwoo can’t help but smile. It has been way too long since he has been able to hang out with them all like this. Doing anything with Yoosang around had been impossible.  
Wonwoo is sure he had been ignorantly blinded by love not to see the older for what he was. A horrible, possessive, and abusive excuse for a human being. He had alienated Wonwoo from his friends. Granted it was partially Wonwoo’s own fault as well. He had over looked the way Yoosang treated his friends. This caused them not to want to come around. In turn it had worked perfectly into Yoosang’s hand. He had used that as an excuse to say they weren’t Wonwoo’s real friends if they didn’t want to come around and in turn for Wonwoo’s sake didn’t want to be around such ‘fake’ people.

He can’t believe he had ever believed such blatant bullshit. It had taken him way too long to come to his senses. Thinking about it he feels unworthy of such great friends. He had taken them for granted and let some guy come between them. How shitty is that? Even still here they all are. Helping him relocate and acting like the last nine months of hell and neglect didn’t happen. 

“Hyung?” Hansol calls and there is deep concern laced into his call. “Wonwoo, baby why are you crying?” Jeonghan asks with a gasp. Reaching up Wonwoo finds that he does in fact have tears spilling silently down his cheeks. Before he can say anything his friends are all hugging him, making a giant pile of bodies crushing him. 

“It’ll be ok hyung, don’t cry.” Hansol says somewhere around his waist, covered by Sooyoung who is almost choking him in his hug. “Don’t’ cry or your eomeoni will cry too.” Jeonghan sniffles from behind him. “Don’t make my boyfriend cry Wonwoo. I won’t forgive you.” Seungcheol jokes. A second later he makes a sound of pain. “Don’t say things like that to our son!” Jeonghan scolds his boyfriend. “I was trying to lighten the mood!”  
The barking laughter that bubbles up out of Wonwoo’s chest surprises even him and results in a pile of sniffling, laughing guys. Wonwoo loves his friends.

It’s Jihoon who finally breaks up the moment. “Um guys, where did the kid come from?” he asks. Wonwoo peaks out between limbs to see little Chan sitting on his floor, a big piece of pizza in his tiny hands. From there his eyes go to the still propped open door. Maybe he should stop doing that. “Chan?” he calls as his friends untangle themselves from him. “Wonu! Pizza Wonu!” the kid chirps, opening his mouth as big as he can and then chomping down on the piece animatedly. 

He can hear his friends questioning the situation in low mumbles and curious looks. Wonwoo crawls over to him and instantly Chan set the piece of pizza down on the new carpet to climb into his lap. Wonwoo cringes at the greasy food sitting on his carpet, but instinctively put his hands around Chan as he leans forward to reclaim his food. 

When he looks up he sees all his friends watching him with various looks of confusion, wonder and surprise. “Um..” he starts, trying to think of what to tell them but changes his mind and turns his attention to the boy happily chomping away. “Chan, where is your dad?” he asks. The small boy looks up with sauce and grease around his smiling mouth. “Appa poddy.” He says simply. 

“Oh my god his baby accent is so cute!” Jeonghan squeals and comes around to sit in front of them. “Hi. My name is Eomma Han!” he says, his smile giant. “Unna Han.” Chan chirps back before going back to eating. “That is seriously adorable.” Hansol says with a chuckle. 

“This is my neighbor’s son Chan. He apparently likes my apartment. This is the second time he has snuck over today.” Wonwoo explains as his friends take turns coming to coo at the boys’ cuteness and hear him say their name in his baby accent.

{{{AU Note: me and my family call when a small child tries to say things but can’t quite pronounce it yet as a baby accent. Just so no one is too confused. Continue! ^^}}}

“Wonwoo have you seen….!” Wonwoo whips his head up at the sound of Mingyu’s voice and instantly laughs at the mess of a man who is frozen in his doorway, his face steadily getting redder. The taller brunette has no shirt on, or anything on his feet and his hair is a mess. His eyes are darting around at all the people eye balling him much like a deer in headlights. 

“Hey Mingyu, Chan decided to join us for dinner.” Wonwoo says nonchalantly, quite amused with the others embarrassment. He has no reason to be so embarrassed really. To Wonwoo Mingyu looks more attractive right now than he did earlier when he had been dressed and hair combed. His skin is such a nice tan color and he has a much more muscular body than Wonwoo had earlier guessed. Wonwoo finds it weird that the tall father can look so attractive but cute at the same time. 

“Hyung, your ears are turning red.” Hansol whispers to him, thoroughly amused. Wonwoo send him a quick small glare. “I promise I am not a bad father, he’s just figured out how to get doors open and I can’t take my eyes off him for a second.” He male says in a rush, looking completely scandalized. Wonwoo might feel bad for laughing later but right now he doesn’t and his laughing ignites laughter in the rest of his guests. 

With Chan firmly in his arms he stands and walks over to the practically fuming from blushing male. “Calm down, no one thinks you are a bad father.” He assures the guy as he lets the distressed father take his son. Mingyu instant squeezes the boy to his chest and buries his face in the boy’s small shoulder. “You stinker, you are going to give your appa a heart attack.” He mumbles. It makes Wonwoo smile. 

“Pizza Appa.” The boy says happily, trying to squirm out of his father’s arms. Sighing Mingyu gives in and sets the boy down. Chan grabs his father’s finger and then one of Wonwoo’s and walks them back to the circle of boys. Laughing Wonwoo willingly sits and grabs another piece of pizza. “Looks like I didn’t order too much pizza after all. I think Chan is saying you guys are staying for dinner.” He says flashing the other a smile.  
A soft smile breaks out over the brunette’s face and he drops down to join them. His friends instantly start talking to him and making him feel comfortable. 

Wonwoo loves his friends.


	2. Reflecting

Wonwoo wakes up to the sun shining right in his face. He must have forgotten to close the curtains. Pulling his blankets up over his shoulder he turns away from the window. Something shifts around and then warm skin is touching his arm and his legs.

Panic flashes through his body so fast he thinks he may puke. He can’t’ move. If he moves and wakes up Yoosang he’ll be super pissed.

Holding his breath he opens his eyes and is surprised to find Hansol there. The younger is still fast asleep and looks really adorable. Now that is brain is unfogging he remembers he isn’t at Yoosang’s anymore. He is out on his own, and his friends had stayed to help arrange the apartment with him today. Well Hansol, Jun and Sooyoung would be. The other will probably leave in an hour or two since they have things to do today. Like work.

Wonwoo is so relieved he is half tempted to hug the boy. He doesn’t though because there is no point in waking him. Carefully he scoots back and out of the bed. They had mostly just unpacked things they had needed for the night. Like his tv and game system.

Creeping from his room he enters the living room. Pausing just outside of his door he smiles at the sight of all the grown men passed out on his floor using cartoon kiddy blankets and pillows. Wonwoo doesn’t have extra blankets and pillows so luckily Mingyu had brought a bunch of Chan’s extra stuff over. The toddler had been more than happy to share but he was rather upset he couldn’t stay for the sleep over.

Mingyu had hushed the boy, telling him maybe next time if Wonwoo was ok with it. In turn Wonwoo had pinky promised the small boy the next time any of the guys stayed over Chan could to. Mingyu’s blinding smile had made Wonwoo flustered.

He’s sure it’s just because he isn’t used to being looked at like that anymore. Once upon a time Yoosang had melted him with his smile. But it’s been a long time since Yoosang has looked at Wonwoo like that. The older had also been rather possessive and if anyone so much as looked at him Yoosang was ready to bite their head off.

Stepping over bodies he makes his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he stands there and looks around he realizes he has almost nothing to make this apartment a proper home. No shower curtains, rugs, towels nothing. Along with other things the apartment needs. He has zero furniture except his bedroom set.

He makes sure to add these things to his mental store list. Opening the bathroom he is surprised to see a yawning Jungheon, poised as if reaching for the door. Smiling the still half asleep boy waves cutely. “Morning Won.”

Reaching out Wonwoo ruffles the older’s hair. “Good morning hyung.” He says and steps around him so he can go to the kitchen. He has to pass back through the front room to do this and he sees that his guests are all starting to stir now.

“Have you seen Han?” Seungcheol ask, coming to follow him to the kitchen. “Yea, bathroom.” He answers grabbing a plastic cup to get some water. He also needs dishes and groceries. He sighs, he’s gonna have to get all these things over time. Unfortunately he isn’t made of money.

“Oh ok.” Cheol says nodding and getting some water as well. 

Hansol’s hair looks absolutely crazy when he comes trudging in. He yawns largely as be comes to lean against Wonwoo’s side. “I’m hungry hyung.” He says with another yawn, making Seungcheol snicker. The glare Hansol sends him comes off more adorable than it should in his current state.

“I would make us breakfast but I don’t have anything. We’ll make a trip to the store later and I’ll make us lunch.” He promise the younger who just nods. 

After everyone has gotten up and ready for the day and Jihoon, Seungcheol and Jeonghan have left for work the rest start making a game plan for the day.

“Ok so you need furniture for sure.” Sooyoung laughs, laying around on the carpet with Hansol as Jun and Wonwoo fold up kiddie blankets and stack pillows. “That stuff might have to wait until I get paid again.” Wonwoo says with a sigh, gathering half the stuff in his arms. Jun follows suit. “You can’t go that long without furniture! What are we all going to do when we come over again?” The dancing blonde gasps, jerking up into a sitting position.

“Leave hyung alone!” Hansol hisses, smacking the blonde’s arm. “Yah!” Hoshi yells back rubbing his arm. “Hansol don’t treat your elder’s like that.” Wonwoo scolds, giving the younger a hard look, getting a stuck out tongue in return. He can’t help but chuckle. 

“Me and Jun and going to return these to Mingyu, then we can go shop.” He says, nodding his head for Jun to follow. Mingyu had told him their unit the night before.  
Wonwoo hadn’t know each floor only held two units on a floor. Yesterday he had been too busy to notice and he hadn’t seen the apartment or the building before moving in. Wonwoo hadn’t cared what any of it looked like. He just needed to move quickly.

The only difference was Mingyu’s door was on the other side of the hall and on the opposite end. Wonwoo knocks and does his best to not drop anything making Jun laugh at him. It takes a minute before the door opens but when it does it is not Mingyu there. Instead it is a shorter, thin, fluffy haired brunette. He looks foreign but quite adorable as his eyes travel over the both of them. Then they fixate on the children’s blankets and pillow and looks at them confused.

“Oh um hi. My name is Wonwoo and this is..um..Junhui.” He introduces, getting slightly tripped up by the sudden poker face Jun is wearing. Jun isn’t exactly shy so Wonwoo isn’t sure why he is pulling such a strangely indifferent face. Does he know this kid maybe? “Oh, hello, my name is Minghao.” The male at the door answers, giving a slight bow. He still looks confused but that is about it so maybe they don’t know each other after all.

“Can I help you with something?” he asks and Wonwoo offers him a smile. “Yes. MIngyu and Chan loaned us these things last night and I just wanted to return them.” He tells the other who instantly smiles in relief. “Wonu. That makes sense. Chan has been saying he wants to see you all morning but I had no idea what he was talking about. Come in.”

“He did?” Wonwoo asks surprised, coming in as Minghao steps to the side. Jun hesitantly follows, still silent. Which again is not something Wonwoo is used to. It’s a little creepy actually.

“Wonu! Juuu!” comes a high pitched familiar voice and then a blur of messy hair is running towards them. Junhui beats him at emptying his arms to scoops the boy up. Jun and Chan had really hit it off the night before. “Hey Chanchan.” Jun coos, spinning around with the boy. Chan explodes into a fit of giggles at it. Wonwoo smiles, glad Jun is acting more like himself now. Jun has always got along well with kids. 

Once they stop Chan turns his attention to him and Wonwoo quickly sets the blankets and pillows down so that he can take the boy. “Hey Chan. Thank you for letting us borrow your stuff.” He says and the boy grins widely.

Chan goes on to informs them that ‘Da8’ is his watching friend which Minghao explains it means he babysits Chan while Mingyu is in class or work and that The8 is a nickname. The boy then takes them around his home, showing them all his favorite things with Minghao following along silently with a fond smile.

After little Chan had showed them the entirety of the apartment he guides them to his bedroom. The way he throws the door open and beams like an artist showing off the grand finale makes Wonwoo smile. He guides them in and proceeds to bring him and Jun ever toy he has. Minghao just hovers in the door way with a fond smile on his face.

Soon after they decide they really need to get going which greatly upsets Chan. Wonwoo feels bad about the way him and Minghao almost have to physically remove the boy from Junhui’s pant leg. The china boy just can’t bearnto do it on his own. It takes a lot of gentle tugging from Wonwoo and quiet coaxing from Minghao before Chan finally loosens his hold. In that millisecond that Chan let’s up Minghao has swooped the boy up into his arms.

He gives them a sympathetic smile as he tells them to go ahead and go while little Chan wails in his arms. Both the retreating males feel heavy with guilt as the door shuts behind them once they’re out in the hallway. Sighing they exchange looks at the sound of crying before heading back towards Wonwoo’s new apartment.

“Hey Jun.” Wonwoo calls, remembering the others strange behavior when they had first went in the other apartment. Humming in acknowledgement the other turns his head in his direction. Wonwoo stops outside his door and Jun follows suite. “Were you ok in there? You seemed really off at first.” He says.

Nothing about Junhui’s face even changes as he just stares back at Wonwoo for a moment. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He says and steps around him to open the door and go in. Eyes flittering around in confusion as his brows pull together Wonwoo just stands there. Finally a second later he shakes his head with a small chuckle and goes into his apartment.

~  
When Wonwoo had decided to go shopping he thought he was just going to be getting a few necessities to last him until he gets paid again. He did not intend for Soonyoung to take it upon himself to starting buying all kinds of different things for the apartment. Wonwoo had been almost desperate in his attempts to get Soonyoung to stop and change his mind.

He doesn’t want to have his friend buying him things like this. It’s a debt he can’t repay. Soonyoung had tuned him out apparently and all Wonwoo’s complaints fell on deaf ears.

Eventually Hoshi had snagged Hansol and pulled him to the side. Wonwoo doesn’t know what the blonde had told the younger but a second later Hansol has turned to him with the most serious face Wonwoo thinks he has ever seen the younger have. He stomps right up to Wonwoo, grabs him by his shoulders, turns him around, regrabs him by his shoulders and marches him right out of the department store.

Stuttering and spluttering in disagreement he is shoved out onto the sidewalk and denied access to go back in. Wonwoo is surprised to find that his brother can be quite determined when he wants to be. For the next fifteen minutes he is not allowed back in no matter how much Wonwoo whines and tries to sidle around the other.

Nothing works.

When Sooyoung finally comes out he has a bright satisfied smile and Junhui looks very similar behind him. Pouting Wonwoo crosses his arms over his chest. Laughing the blonde throws an arm around his shoulders and side hugs him. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m just helping out a friend. I didn’t buy much anyways.” He assures him.

Still not at ease he huffs. Then he notices something odd. Neither of the boys had come out with any bags or boxes. “Um Soonyoung?” he says cautiously, eyeing the other who smiles a bit sheepishly. Immediately after a truck with the department stores logo comes around the corner and stops in front of them.

“Soonyoung right?” the guy yells out to them and the blonde nods. “I’ll just follow you then.” He calls over before rolling up his window.

“What did you buy!?” Wonwoo screeches, punching the other in his arm. Whining in painful chuckles Soonyoung shoves him away playfully. “I told you we need a couch.” He says all smiles again.

The words cause Wonwoo’s body to freeze up in shock. Yea they had joked about Wonwoo needing things but not having money. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get those things for a while. But one of his closest friends had just bought him a new couch and who knows whatever else.

Like a weed that won’t go away the memories of how he had treated Soonyoung while he was with Yoosang come wiggling up from the darker corners of his heart and mind. They’re sharp as thorns and tear him up inside as he recalls some of the conversations one in particular the most poisonous.

[Come on Wonwoo it’s by birthday. You’re really not going to come?]

[Yoosang has a migraine and you know how he is about parties.]

[It’s not even a real party it’s just going to be us, the gang. Can’t you just come yourself?]

[You sound like you don’t want him to come.]

[Well to be honest not really. He walks around like he has you on a leash and we’re like the scum of the earth under his shoes.]

[You’re being ridiculous Soonyoung.]

[Am I? When was the last time we’ve even seen each other’s face?]

[Look I don’t have time for this I have to go.]

[Of course you do. Thank your boyfriend for ruining my birthday. You helped too don’t worry. (click and dial tone)]

He had really been a shitty friend to one of the people he had always held so close to his heart. A shitty friend to the person who despite everything answered the phone that day and came to pick a broken Wonwoo up from the police station. A shitty friend to someone who hadn’t uttered a single word or hint of an ‘I told you so’. A shitty friend to the one who had held him and let him cry not bothering to answer his ringing phone which got him scolded by Jihoon until the older found out what had been going on.

“Hyung?”  
“Yo earth to Wonwoo.”  
“Dude are you ok?”

The voices bring him back from his thoughts and he looks around at the concerned faces looking him over. His vision starts to blur a bit as his eyes begin to water, the ache of guilt in his heart too much for him to bite down.

“Shit hyung are you crying?” Hansol asks in a panic. “Did I say something?” Soonyoung practically screams grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him a bit.

Sniffling Wonwoo wipes furiously at his eyes and shakes his head. “No. No I just can’t believe you bought me a couch.” He says softly and the blonde smiles that smile that make his eyes disappear. “Maybe I should drive.” He chuckles, slipping the keys from his hand. Wonwoo doesn’t put up a fight.

 

~  
It’s later that night when Wonwoo’s apartment is empty that he reflects on the past year. He’s on the couch Soonyoung had bought him looking around at all the stuff he had bought for Wonwoo’s apartment.

He had made it very clear that he would never accept any type of reimbursement and if he dared to return anything he would sick Jihoon on him. That had been enough to make him agree, not that he was happy about it.

At this time last year he was moving in with Yoosang. They had met through work and became friends. At the time he had still been living at home and craving to get out on his own. Yoosang had been in a similar boat. After knowing each other for a few months their joking of getting a place together to make things cheaper had turned more serious.  
As friends they had moved into their apartment. Things had been good then. Wonwoo’s friends came and went all the time. He should have seen the tiny signs but he had been naïve. Whenever he had told the other his friends were coming he had got a bit of an attitude. He would hide out in his separate room until they left or sometimes he would straight out leave and not return until Wonwoo texted him back saying they were gone.

His friends had seen his behavior as strange but Wonwoo had simply shrugged it off. He himself can be really introverted and reclusive until he knows you better so he had thought maybe Yoosang was the same. It’s all too clear now how wrong he had been.

Over the next two months or so the two of them became almost inseparable. The whole thing had been so new to Wonwoo in a thrilling yet terrifying way. He had never looked at a guy the way he had Yoosang and his feelings had scared him. Yoosang had met him half way in every way though and eventually things just clicked into place and love blossomed.

Yoosang’s transformation wasn’t overnight. It was gradual which is why Wonwoo didn’t catch on. He was blinded by his feelings. He had never experienced love like it.  
Now he hopes he never does again.

It wasn’t until Yoosang developed his drinking habit that it sobered Wonwoo from his love drunk mindset. He started seeing his boyfriend in a different light. Things from there just went from bad to worse.

By some amazing grace Soonyoung had come to his rescue and let him come stay with him and Jihoon. He was surprised how forgiving all his friends had been and for letting him couch hop for almost a month before finding this place. He knows he had to of been a big headache to deal with. Despite it all his heart had been broken and he was an emotional mess. He still is. It’s getting better though.

Now that he thinks about this is the first time he’s really been on his own in a year. It’s foreign and almost uncomfortable the quiet echo of the apartment. Once upon a time he loved his solitude. Now his thoughts just race and torment him.

Getting up he tries to do anything to keep himself distracted. Clean, shower, play a video game and even reading. Reading used to be his thing. His comfortable constant. Something that always brought him joy and an escape. But his mind can’t focus.

He considers calling Hansol or maybe Jun to come over but he refrains. Eventually he is going to have to get used to this and he can’t use his friends as any more of a crutch than he already has.

His heart jumps into his throat when someone knocks on his door. It’s not even a loud knock but he feels really on edge so it doesn’t matter. Flying to the door he opens it to find a smiling Mingyu and Chan in his doorway.

“Hey are you busy?” the taller asks, flashing one of those smiles that show off his canines. “Not at all.” He answers, stepping to the side and nodding for them to come in. Mingyu steps in before setting Chan down. The toddler instantly run to his game system and grabs the controller.

Eyes widening Mingyu raises both hands in surprise. “Chan no you can’t do that!” he squawks and Wonwoo laughs while he shuts the door. “It’s fine just let him.” He says calmly. Smiling sheepishly the young father rubs the back of his neck. “Chan was upset you couldn’t stay earlier I heard so I told him we would come visit for a bit.” He says softly smiling. Like a switch was flipped he suddenly looks a bit horrified. “I mean unless you want us to go. We don’t want to impose I swear.”

Wonwoo can’t help but think the taller is rather cute when he’s all flustered and it makes him chuckle. “It’s fine really. I’m not used to living alone so I was going a little crazy anyways. You two are always welcome.” 

Mingyu’s smile is blinding.


	3. Planning

Over the next month and a half a lot of things happen. Wonwoo’s apartment slowly fills and feels more and more like a home. He becomes comfortable on his own and in his own skin again. Seuncheol proposes to Jeonghan and wedding plans start in full effect. Wonwoo gets a promotion and is over all much happier. Along with all that is the almost constant presence of Mingyu and Chan. Plus he and Minghao have become pretty close friends.

He often brings Chan over when Wonwoo isn’t working and he is babysitting for Mingyu to hang out. He’s an interesting character but most of his friends are as well so he fits in nicely. Wonwoo has met a few of Mingyu’s other friends in passing but he doesn’t know any of them like he does Minghao. He is pretty positive Jun has a thing for the boy.

Jun doesn’t give Wonwoo any definite proof but he always gets weird when the other is around. Which is often. He’s basically a part of their group at this point. Mingyu as well all though he usually has to leave early or skip on certain activities due to having to care for Chan. But yea Junhui who is usually full of sass, over the top facial expressions and sarcasm becomes this stone faced mute whenever Minghao is around. As per usual Wonwoo finds it rather creepy.

 

Currently everyone is scattered around his living room doing various things as they brain storm bachelor party ideas. Seungcheol thinks they should have a joint party. Jeonghan thinks a separate one would be better. The group of them seems to be divided as well on which should be done.

Wonwoo personally thinks it would be nicer to have everyone together. He also thinks maybe Jeonghan is worried about Seungcheol getting jealous. Strippers have been heavily talked about and it seems to be the only thing everyone can agree on which is a guarantee they will be present. Mixed gender seems to be the popular idea as well. Even though half of them are gay but Wonwoo thinks that is half the fun. A lap dance is still a lap dance whether it’s a guy or girl.

All conversation of strippers however had fell silent very quickly once Chan started asking what a ‘skipper’ was.

“I think us all being together would be better.” Minghao interjects suddenly. The boy had been looking awful thoughtful the past few minutes. “I mean we all want to be at Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s but if we do then that means the other groom is excluded.” He reasons and everyone shares a few quick glances.

“I agree.” Wonwoo adds quickly and he can see the power couple having a conversation only they can understand with their eyes. One by one everyone seems to think it over and agree until only the two are left.

“Look everything will be all in good fun. We’ll enjoy it together and no one will get jealous.” Seungcheol says seriously, slipping his palm into his soon to be husbands and letting their fingers tangle. A soft fond smile pulls at Jeonghan’s lips as he nods. “Okay.” He agrees and everyone hoots in victory, Chan being the loudest and longest.

Chuckling Minghao turns his attention to Mingyu. “This means you are going to have to find another babysitter for Chan that night because I am not missing out.” He declares and Mingyu grins at him while giving him a playful shove.

“I’ll see what I can do but you know I don’t have very many people I trust with Chan.” He says seriously, shrugging his shoulders.

“Why don’t you ask his mom to keep him?” Jeonghan asks with a curious tilt to his head. Mingyu openly cringes and grabs said boy from off the floor to hold close to his chest. 

“That’s off the table. Sorry.” He says in a quiet hurt voice almost hiding behind the boy in his arms. The sight of it kind of makes Wonwoo’s chest hurt, and Jeonghan falls is utter horrified guilt. 

In his defense none of them really know the story behind Chan’s mother. Mingyu avoids the subject vehemently and Minghao just clams up at the mention of her. Wonwoo would be lying if he said he isn’t curious however.

Chan must be able to feel his father’s uneasiness and squirms until he has turned around in the circle of limbs to face him. “Appa.” He says very firmly and very seriously as he places a hand on each of Mingyu’s cheeks and squishes them. The surprised father just looks at him, blinking rapidly a few times as he continues to squish his face. “Don’t be sad.” He commands with all the authority a four year old can muster and every one exchanges surprised and amused looks. 

Mingyu doesn’t say or do anything for a moment and then finally just nods in understanding. Chan just beams and gives him a quick peck on the nose before releasing his poor fathers face and repositioning himself so he is facing the others. He looks quite proud of himself while Mingyu looks lost in wonder.

The whole display had made Wonwoo’s chest feel like it is swelling up with happiness. Smiling he claps Mingyu on the shoulder and uses his other hand to ruffle Chan’s hair. The contact seems to pull Mingyu from his stupor. “I agree with Chan on this one.” He offers with a smile and is rewarded with one of the taller’s blinding, canine showing smiles.

As the night progresses they decide on a date for the bachelor party and to have the pregaming aka shots and strippers at Soonyoung and Jihoon’s house before heading to a club. Which gives Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jun two weeks to plan out all the details.

Mingyu assures Wonwoo that he will help in any way he can if they need it.

~~

The day of the bachelor party has Wonwoo and Jun running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Soonyoung and Jihoon’s job had been decided to be getting their house together for the first part of the night. So cleaning, decoration, getting snacks and drinks ready, and making sure the strippers had an area to perform along with an area to change and get themselves ready.

Wonwoo and Jun were in charge of running the errands. Going to the store to pick up the food and drinks and bringing it back. Going to get the custom cake Soonyoung had ordered and basically out to get anything they had forgot or decide on last minute. Then he has to run Jun home so he can get ready and do the same himself.

Mingyu had to work the first part of the day so Wonwoo hadn’t heard from the boy much but he had texted him telling him his parents were going to keep Chan for the weekend for him so he would meet them at Soonyoung’s as soon as he could.

Wonwoo is panting by the time he reaches his floor from running up the stairs. He’s running behind and needs to hurry! He still needs to get ready and get back to Jun to get him.  
Wonwoo is low key really looking forward to seeing a drunk Minghao and Jun interaction. He really hopes it will help Jun open up around the other. Everyone has noticed the difference between the Junhui they know on his own and the Junhui he turns into when Minghao enters the scene.

He still thinks Jun likes the boy but sometimes he really isn’t sure. It’s almost like he can’t stand the boy at times. It doesn’t help that Jun refuses to say absolutely anything about it. Either by ignoring you completely or just staring until you drop it.

Sighing to himself he quickly strips down and gets in the shower.

 

Wonwoo is having a crisis. He doesn’t know what to wear. He had been told specifically by Jeonghan that he had to dress up. The thing is though Wonwoo hasn’t really dressed up in so long he doesn’t even know what to put on. Plus what if his idea to being dressed up is different from Jeonghan’s?

Giving up on his closet he goes to drop down on the edge of his mattress. Snagging his phone he goes through his contacts until he finds the number he needs.

Seungcheol is the one that answers. He seems a little confused as to why Wonwoo could be calling him but he just quickly tells him he needs to talk to his diva of a wife. Jeonghan doesn’t even sound mad about it as the other repeats it to him as he hands over the phone.

“What’s up Wonwoo?” he asks.

“I don’t know what to wear.” He says begrudgingly. The older laughs on the other side of the line. “So you called Eomma for help then?” he asks in a teasing voice and Wonwoo’s nose scrunches up in a scowl.

“It’s that or I’ll just wear anything.” He threatens and Jeonghan scoffs. “If you want to bring mine and your fathers wrath down upon you go right ahead.”

Wonwoo groans loudly which makes his friend laugh again. “Ok ok. Let me think ok.”

“Do you want me to send pictures of my options?” he asks and Jeonghan snorts. “No I’ve been through your clothes a million times. I probably know what you have better than you do.” Wonwoo can’t even fight him on this so he just waits.

The older makes random thinking sounds on the line for about a minute before gasping softly. “I got it. You know those black skinny with the rips?” the other says excitedly making Wonwoo roll his eyes. “Of course.” He answers fearing what the older would say next. 

“Wear those and-“ 

“But they’re so TIGHT!” he says putting as much emphasis on the word as possible and the other instantly laughs. “Ugh yea Won. They’re perfect just do it.” The other says with a hint of impatience. 

Groaning loudly Wonwoo gets up and goes to fetch them. “Ok. Now what shirt?” 

“Omg I’ve been waiting to see you paired up in this. You are going to be so hot tonight!” his friend gushes and Seungcheol yells something indignantly in the background. The whole thing feels foreboding to Wonwoo’s demise. He kind of regrets calling Jeonghan now. 

“Go get that button down I bought you last year.” Jeonghan squeaks excitedly and Wonwoo furrows his brows in confusion. “Which button down hyung?” he asks. The older has always said he looks really nice in button downs and is constantly buying him new ones.

“The white one with the black collar.”

That doesn’t sound so bad he thinks so he gets up and starts rummaging through his shirts. He gets to the very back before he finally finds a white button down with a black collar. Pulling it out he realizes why Jeonghan is so excited and why this particular shirt had been in the very back. 

The older had bought it on a whim one day and so far Jeonghan has only been able to talk him into it once. The shirt is a soft white material with black buttons and collar. The kicker is the back however. From where the shoulders of the sleeves meet at his neck line down in the back is black see through sheer material. He feels scandalized just looking at it.

“Hyung I can’t wear this!” he insists still just holding up the hanger and looking at the shirt.

“You can and you will. I swear on everything I love if you don’t wear what I told you tonight I will personally kick your ass.” The lilac haired boy hisses and Wonwoo takes him seriously. 

“Geez fine. You’re lucky I love you.” He grumbles receiving a snort from the other. “Yea you had better. And Jeon Wonwoo, one more thing, don’t you dare wear a shirt under that. So help me God I will have Seungcheol pin you down and take it off myself.”

Quickly agreeing Wonwoo hangs up and looks at the shirt with his nose scrunched up.

~

Wonwoo had started to think maybe Junhui hadn’t heard him knock before the door finally flies open. With it Wonwoo’s jaw drops. Somehow in the short two hours since he had dropped the other off the Chinese boy had found time to bleach his hair to this really nice dirty blonde color. 

He had styled it so it swept across his forehead and looks really, really good. He had also lined his eyes in dark black and his outfit makes him look absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Junhui just smirks as if able to read his mind as he looks Wonwoo over. Lifting a hand he uses a finger signaling him to turn.

Sighing Wonwoo does a full slow 360 and Junhui gives a low whistle. “Wow I didn’t know you had such fashion sense.” Blushing Wonwoo hates admitting to the boy it had been all Jeonghan’s doing. Mouthing ‘oh’ silently Jun nods like that makes more sense.

“Are you going to style your hair?” he asks, leaning against the door frame and Wonwoo simply shakes his head. Rolling his eyes Junhui grabs him by the arm and pulls him into the apartment. “Now that’s just a waste. Let hyung take care of you.”

“You’re only like a month older than me.” He complains but Jun has apparently picked up some tricks from Soonyoung and it falls on deaf ears.

 

For the next thirty minutes the Chinese boy primps and pokes at him. When he is done Wonwoo’s eyes have also been lined in black and his dark hair has been styled. Wonwoo hates how good he looks as Jun allows him to stand in front of the mirror and take it in. He feels rather uncomfortable. If he had planned to wear anything like this out when he was with Yoosang the older would have blown a gasket.

“I’m just saying I would definitely fuck you tonight is all.” Jun says with the straightest face as he leans against the wall next to the mirror. Sputtering in embarrassed surprise Wonwoo shoves at him, his face beginning to burn. 

This is going to be a long night.

~

Wonwoo has come to the conclusion that all of his friends are super embarrassing. As soon as he and Jun had arrived back at Soonyoung’s place Jeonghan has descended on him. The older boy had been all gushy smiles and hands as he fawns over his outfit and Jun’s makeup job.

Endless suggestive jokes are made before Wonwoo finally stomps away from them to hide in the closest bathroom, his face flaming.

Locking himself in he turns to the mirror with a huff. Walking up to it he looks over his reflection again. He has half a mind to wipe the liner off and fuck his hair up but an image of Yoosang flashes through his thoughts. 

Yoosang had kept a tight leash on everything Wonwoo did. Who he hung out with, where he went, who he talked to, what he wore, how he looked. Everything. Wonwoo had just tossed it up to Yoosang just caring that much about him and had allowed it. He had been really blind. He hates a part of himself for being so stupid. 

Shaking his head he wills all thoughts of Yoosang out of his head. Tonight is for celebrating, not beating himself up for his past. He’s done that enough. Old habits die harder than he thought. Still idly looking at himself he wonders if Mingyu will think he looks as good as his friends apparently do.

Fuck what is he even thinking!? Shaking his head he wills those thoughts away as well and hates that the tips of his ears are turning red at the thought of Mingyu looking at him like that. What the hell? He hasn’t even started drinking yet.

Forcing the thoughts away he washes his hands before exiting the bathroom to join the others. They still send him playful looks and wolfish whistles but they mostly let him be. He is very relieved.

Jun has taken on the position of bartender and starts mixing drinking and pouring shots. Someone shoves a shot into Wonwoo’s hand as he is talking to Hansol. “Come on first shot has to have a toast.” Jun says loudly catching their attention.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Mingyu and Minghao?” he asks and everyone seems to agree except Jun who just pouts. So shots are put on hold and mixed drinks are whipped up instead. 

The few of them spend the first part of an hour just talking and joking around as they sip on their drinks. Then the doorbell chimes loudly through the flat.

“I got it!” Soonyoung squeals and runs off, almost spilling his drink as he goes. Groaning Jihoon face palms at his boyfriend’s antics while everyone else just snickers.

He come back in followed by Mingyu and Minghao. Both of them look amazing and Wonwoo realizes he has never seen either of them in anything other than sweat pants and t-shirts. Although it’s kind of the same thing the opposite way as well.

Wonwoo isn’t sure if he is imagining things but he is sure Mingyu’s eyes blow a little wider when they fall on him. The latter just looks away, his heart racing. It must have been a trick of the light. Hansol eyes him curiously when he steps in closer to the younger. His brother doesn’t question him though he just smiles softly at him.

“Wow you all clean up really nicely.” Minghao says to the group but his eyes are trained on Junhui’s face as the newly dyed blonde hands him a shot glass. Jun doesn’t even properly look at him. He just hands the smaller boy the glass and keeps going, making sure everyone has one. Hansol must notice the awkward exchange as well. They give each other side glances. Hansol raises a questioning eyebrow so Wonwoo subtly shrugs.

Jun’s eyes land on Wonwoo and look expectant and he remembers that Jun had wanted to do a toast with their first shot. Apparently it is now his job to take this on. Weirdly quiet and anti-social Jun has officially joined the party. His gaze meets Hansol’s again and the younger looks even more confused than he did before and it makes Wonwoo grin.

“Ok so were going to toast to the couple for our first drink.” He says loudly catching everyone’s attention. 

Now with all eyes on him he feels a bit anxious. He is supposed to make a great heart felt toast about two of his close friends and he just really doesn’t want to mess this up. Like always Hansol senses his fidgeting and steps closer, throwing his arm around his shoulders and flashing him an assuring smile. 

“Seungcheol and Jeonghan have been the picture of a perfect relationship ever since they started dating a million years ago. They always support and trust each other. I really admire you guys. Somehow you guys have figured out how to keep this relationship flourishing along with taking care of all of us.” Wonwoo licks his lips nervously as his eyes drop as a blush begins to creep up his neck.

“I admit when you guys would call yourselves my parents it was hella creepy.” He hears several surprised chuckles and snickering which makes his smile a little. “But as much as you guys have been my friends you have also been the closest thing I could have hoped for in parental figures. You have always fought to keep us all together, helped up in hard times. Seungcheol tutoring Hansol until early morning before tests. Jeonghan always being quiet and understanding when any of us want to talk.” Finally Wonwoo looks up to meet the couple’s gaze. 

Seungcheol looks so relaxed and happy right now in this moment. Leaning into Jeonghan with his arm around the other, a far off smile on his face like he is reliving some of the best memories of them all as a group and individually. Jeonghan has the fondest, dreamy look on his face, his eyes wet and alive with emotion as one hand grips tightly onto Seungcheol’s shirt.

“Forgiving me for being a terrible friend and an equally terrible son. No one will ever find better friends than you guys. You guys deserve all the happiness, and tonight is just a taste of it.” He says trying to wrap up his thoughts. Smiling he lifts his shots. “Congratulations guys. We love you!” 

Together everyone lifts their glass before knocking back the shot of burning smooth liquor. Hansol whoops next to him before clapping him on the back. “That was great hyung.” He says and then is suddenly shoved away and Jeonghan sweeps him up in his arms, lifting him right off his feet.

“Oh Won, that was absolutely beautiful! I’m about to cry seriously!” the older squeals and all Wonwoo can do is laugh. 

“Come on another round of shots!” Junhui yells and the sound makes Wonwoo unnecessarily happy.

Tonight might just be great.


End file.
